Upd8
by spoonorita
Summary: Roxas didn't even notice when Axel stopped and sat back, still settled between his legs. "Roxas," Axel said sharply, grabbing Roxas's attention momentarily. "What are you doing?" Roxas watched him for about half a second before turning his attention back to the computer screen. "Homestuck updated," Roxas said, clicking the next page.


Axel was so lost in everything Roxas that he didn't notice the complete silence (save for the occasional moan) from his bedmate, he was more concerned with the beat of his pulse under his lips and the tight velvet around his erection and the slightly sweet smell of Roxas's skin to notice all the things out of the ordinary, such as the fact that Roxas was lying with his back arched and his head pressed completely into his pillow as his left hand fiddled with the laptop on the nightstand. It wasn't until Roxas clicked "next" and sound erupted from the computer speakers that Axel noticed that Roxas was more interested in the computer screen than in anything that Axel was doing to him.

Roxas didn't even notice when Axel stopped and sat back, still settled between his legs.

"Roxas," Axel said sharply, grabbing Roxas's attention momentarily. "What are you doing?"

Roxas watched him for about half a second before turning his attention back to the computer screen. "Homestuck updated," Roxas said, clicking the next page.

Axel was too shocked to be offended. Not right away, at least.

"Uhh..." He didn't know what to say. "Do you think maybe it could wait a few minutes?"

"But I've been waiting for this for months," Roxas said. Axel just sat there on his knees, staring at Roxas and wondering how someone could be lying there under a lover and hard as a rock, and _still_ be more worried about a stupid webcomic. Roxas noticed Axel's silence. "It's the final update, everyone's been waiting for this for months now."

The incredulous glare on Axel's face won, and Roxas sighed, slapping his laptop closed and turning his attention back to his disgruntled lover. Roxas grabbed Axel's wrists and pulled him forward so that he was snugly fitted between the bed and Axel, and Axel brought his face down for a hard kiss. Roxas was a much better lover when Axel had his full attention and Axel noticed this fact; he wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it before, when Roxas's face had been turned away and the hand that was usually tangled in his hair was otherwise occupied, but he certainly noticed Roxas's fingertips ghosting from his biceps to his shoulderblades and Roxas's legs closing tight around his waist, and when Roxas let out his first real noise of pleasure, a small breathy whimper as Axel thrust his hips forward at just the right angle, Axel almost forgot their earlier discretion...

Until he heard the sound of Roxas's fingers on the laptop keyboard. Then he learned that Roxas was a wonderful faker as well.

"_Really_, Roxas!" Axel said, steadying himself on his arms.

"I'm sorry!" Roxas said, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. "It's killing me. I _need_ to know how Homestuck ends!"

"I'm pretty sure it's still gonna be there half an hour from now, Roxas,"

Roxas sat up, Axel scooting back a bit to make room for whatever it was that Roxas was doing. "I have an idea," he said.

Roxas grabbed the laptop from the sidetable and set it on his pillow, adjusting his position so that he was bent over on his knees, his backside in Axel's face.

"Are you serious...?"

When Axel made no move to continue, Roxas turned his head to glare at him. "Well? You gonna do me or not?"

Axel didn't answer, he was tempted to just leave the room and let Roxas finish his webcomic but his dick was screaming at him, so he just grabbed the tube of lubricant from the nightstand, lubed himself up again, and plunged back inside.

He found his pace again very quickly, purposely thrusting forward hard to rock Roxas forward so that he might pay a little more attention to _him_ instead of a webcomic that had confused the hell out of Axel within the first few pages. Roxas let out a few whimpers, moaned every now and then, and adjusted his position a few times to better control Axel's hard rocking; if Axel had a better definition for awkward, he couldn't describe it.

"_Oh God,"_ Roxas gasped, and Axel was almost sure he won. "Karkat, no!"

Axel gave up.

Roxas noticed when Axel pulled away and got up off the bed, turning away from the computer long enough to find out what was going on. "Babe? Where you goin'?"

Axel wasn't sure how to answer, this whole thing had been a fiasco and he wanted to forget it.

"The bathroom," he answered. "To, er, finish myself off. Just, uh..." he paused. "Just let me know when you're done. So we can continue."

Roxas turned his attention back to the webcomic, readjusting himself so that he was lying on the bed. "Okay,"

Axel slid his palm down his face, trying to leave the bedroom as quietly as he could.

He was never going to get used to life with this kid.


End file.
